


Internalized

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biphobia, F/F, Gen, Internalized Biphobia, Yippee, miu is in sad hoe hours, oh fuck, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: It sticks like wet, sticky lollipops stick to little kids hands. Except the stickiness isn’t sweet, and it’s not just a minor annoyance.-Ventfic but this time I torture Miu.





	Internalized

Miu was trying to convince herself that she is straight. Because she is. There’s no way in hell that she likes a fucking girl. She can’t like a girl. It can’t.... 

It’s not a crush. She doesn’t get crushes on girls. Yea. If anything, she has... jealousy. Hatred. There was no way she was in love with girls.

There was a reason she stared at Kaede when she wasn’t looking. It was absolutely fucking justified! Anyone had a reason to be hateful and jealous of her.

Miu hated how Kaede’s hair smelled sweet, like caramel. How she stood out from everyone else, because of her... her everything! She was fucking likeable, and Miu hated it. 

Yeah. It’s not like Miu would ever get lost in Kaede’s eyes. The only reason she stared at her chest and dreamed about her the way she did was because of pure jealousy. It was just the way she was.

It was just the way...

It....

Fuck.

Why did it have to be this complicated? Why couldn’t she just accept herself? 

... why couldn’t people just be more accepting?

Out of all the families Miu could’ve been born into, why was she put into such a fucking unaccepting family? The shit her mom has said about LGBT still sticks and stings to this day.

It sticks like wet, sticky lollipops stick to little kids hands. Except the stickiness isn’t sweet, and it’s not just a minor annoyance.

It sticks like a thorn caught on legs. Imagine jogging through a whole rosebush, just trying to escape whatever it is that you’re running from. But even after you’ve run and gotten through, the thorns stick. And even after taking out the thorns, the pain sticks. Even after the pin goes, the cuts and possible infections will stay for awhile. Even when they go, they might leave a scar.

It might’ve been over dramatic, but it’s how Miu felt. She knew a long time ago that she wasn’t straight. But even after coming to terms with it, she refused to accept it. There was no way she was bisexual. 

It was gonna be another long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I’m not even joking, as I’m publishing this I’m on the fucking verge of a mental breakdown. I’ve already been dealing with internalized biphobia all week and some bitch made it 1000x worse.
> 
> So yea I picked Miu cuz when it comes to sexuality I just,,, see a lot of myself in her.


End file.
